everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Yamato
Hoshi "Elton" Yamato (he/him) is the next King from The Little Prince. A rebellious little rockstar, Elton is next in line to be the King of a lonely asteroid that the Little Prince visits, and he is less than starstruck to the idea of it. He'd rather be performing on stages and spreading stardust all over the world with his charming, acerbic wit than having to rule a desolate rock in space. Character Personality Witty Charming Sarcastic Ambitious Flashy Hobbies Music Elton was an idol before taking the role, and he was raised with a musical older sibling, and thus decided to take up guitar and keyboards when he was younger. He performs with an electric guitar, a keyboard, and his own voice, and he has a little rig set up with launchpads and a soundboard, which he learned how to use. Astronomy Growing up in his home kingdom, which was known for the astronomical marvels it has discovered (what with their location, clear skies and high peaks being the typical landscape) Elton would look through telescopes and be thrilled at the sight of stars and space clouds. This went well into his growing years, and he still keeps up the pace with his place in the astronomical society of Ever After. Abilities Star Magic Divination Appearance Elton is a lean, slightly tall guy, with light yellow-toned skin and a light flush that overtakes his extremities, along with freckles dusting his face and body. His layered, lightly wavy hair is naturally black but is dyed in a split fashion, with one side remaining black but the other being dyed light blue. Fairy Tale - The Little Prince How the Story Goes tba How does Elton come into it? Elton is the next King in The Little Prince. He was chosen for the position while he was being a musical idol/performer, and he feels disdain over having to rule over a meteor with nothing but a rat on it instead of travelling the world and performing. He was chosen for the role as his home kingdom is known for astronomy and space, Relationships Family Emperor Shinsuke Yamato Elton has a strained relationship with his father, Emperor Shinsuke. He harbors resentment for the fact that his career as an idol was taken from him to make him follow the destiny of a side character in a story, and he didn't take it well when the news broke. Elton only returns home for his sisters and brothers, and somewhat for his papa, and ultimately is bristly towards his father. His father didn't necessarily disagree with the idol lifestyle Elton was going for, but he still supported him, although with some level of trepidation, which Elton still accepted. Emperor-Consort Minato Yamato Elton and his papa, Emperor-Consort Minato, have a less strained relationship, but Elton still harbors some negativity about the fact that his papa didn't try to object on his behalf, or at least in front of Elton himself. Minato was one of his biggest supporters in his idol career, and this added to Elton's later negativity over his papa not showing the fact that he stood by his career in the ensuing destiny situation. He still softens whenever he's with his papa, even after the destiny situation, as he was always Elton's favorite. Kishi "Kiki" Yamato Kiki is Elton's closest sibling, as they are twins. Kiki is in line to be Princess Badroulbadour, and they have debates over their respective destinies. She is Elton's confidant, and they both come to each other for advice. Shinju "June" Yamato Friends Tai Hinode Akatoki "Toki" Miyamoto Romance Poor Elton is lonely and needs some guys in his life. He gets heavy crushes and generally is a Himbo(™) with love. Enemies Pets His pet is a magical blue glaucus made of astral matter, which he named Yōko. It came from the mystical caves in his home kingdom, and came with him when he settled in Ever After. Outfits Outfit Style Style Icons "My iconic namesake, Sir Elton Faun, had an amazing style that I take inspiration from. Over the top rhinestones, sparkles, and platforms? Legendary. Such a star. I also love Lady Yaga's fashion, particularly her Fayme era, which also was inspired by Faevid Bowie, fun fact! I just love the retrofuturistic stuff, big shoulder pads and shiny materials. Give me all the metals and fun kooky headpieces!" Motifs and Colors His motifs include stars, metallic stuff, and astronomy-related things. His colors are dusty neons, specifically in blue toned shades, like purples and indigoes, and metallics, like silver and white gold. Appendix Links * Pinterest board * Character playlist Fanfiction Appearances * tba Gallery UNDER CONSTRUCTION Trivia Actual Trivia * He was originally Airy's OC, Hoshiko "Ziggy" Yamato, but he put him up for adopt and I got him (thank u Airy for trusting me with him!!) Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Rebels Category:MonsooonSeasonn